Turnaround time for cleaning and other maintenance on an aircraft between flights has a direct effect on operation cost of the aircraft. More specifically, lavatory maintenance between flights must be fast in order to minimize the amount of time and aircraft transitions from off-loading passengers and on-loading passengers. Maintenance personnel must manually check and replace all the necessary items within the lavatory, thus expending valuable turnaround time.
For example, Japanese Patent Application 02220409 to Hiroyuki discloses a lavatory that includes an external door that allows maintenance personnel to access a trash compartment and an amenities cabinet within the lavatory. This improves the efficiency of turnaround by allowing maintenance personnel to replace amenities items and dispose of trash from outside the lavatory. However, the maintenance personnel must still manually touch each item going into and out of the lavatory, thereby wasting valuable turnaround time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to further reduce aircraft service turnaround time particularly with regards to replenishment of lavatories.